Algodão Doce Azul
by Ci Malfoy
Summary: Malfoy. Albus já tinha ouvido essa palavra muitas vezes, mas pelo jeito que os mais velhos a usavam ele imaginava que fosse alguma coisa nojenta e melequenta. Não o garotinho que continuava parado, o olhando. Kid!fic


**Autora:** Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Coyote. :3

**Personagens:** Albus, Scorpius e tio Ron. :3

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling. _Mas o Ronald é meu, vocês sabem. u.u_

**Aviso:** Kid!fic, criança obsessiva por cabeças.

* * *

**Algodão Doce Azul**

_Por Cy Malfoy  
_

Albus estava concentrado em pisar somente nos quadrados pretos da calçada, saltando os brancos. Ele imaginava que não podia encostar nem uma pontinha de seu pé na parte branca, nunquinha, ou alguma coisa muito ruim – como um urso gigante da Birmânia – saltaria em cima dele. Estava tão concentrado que quase perdeu o equilíbrio num salto particularmente difícil – alguém, provavelmente o monstro do olho junto, deixara dois quadrados brancos em seu caminho ao invés de intercalados - quando ouviu a voz de seu tio Ron lhe chamar. Fincou e encaixou os dois pés muito juntos no solitário quadradinho preto da calçada e virou apenas a cabeça para trás.

- O quê?

- Não corra na minha frente, sua mãe arranca minhas sardas se eu te perder. Quer algodão doce?

- Quero! – gritou o pequeno garoto, imediatamente se esquecendo de seu imenso esforço em não pisar nos quadrados brancos e disparando de volta até seu tio.

Ron já tinha pago pelo enorme algodão doce azul – Albus sempre pedia o azul – e pedia muitos guardanapos de papel para o doceiro – Albus sempre se sujava até as orelhas, - quando o menino o alcançou.

- Tome!

- Eu não queria o azul – Al fez careta.

- Mas você sempre pede o azul! – Ron ficou desconcertado.

- É, mas hoje eu queria o amarelo – o menino cruzou os braços.

Ron rolou os olhos antes de abocanhar o doce que já derretia em sua mão.

- Você ouviu o garoto – deu de ombros para o doceiro que, divertido, começou a fazer um novo algodão doce, dessa vez amarelo.

Albus sorriu timidamente quando o homem gordinho do carrinho de doces lhe entregou um algodão doce ainda maior que o de seu tio. Ron pagou pelo segundo doce e lhe estendeu a mão. Ele a segurou e os dois voltaram a andar.

- Por que é que eu não posso ir pra escola igual a Rose e o James e o Teddy? – Al perguntou emburrado.

- Porque você ainda tem seis. A Rosie fez aniversário antes de começarem as aulas, então ela pôde ir.

- E quando é o meu aniversário?

- Só em três meses, parceiro.

- Três meses é muito longe?

Ron concordou com a cabeça, fazendo uma careta de quem sentia muito.

- Oh, droga! – Al bateu com sua pequena mão na testa, mas rapidamente se lembrou que devia segurar a mão do tio.

Eles pararam no meio fio da avenida e Albus ficou encarando o grande semá... a grande caixa que piscava uma luz vermelha lá no alto. Harry já tinha lhe ensinado que aquilo significava 'Não atravesse, é perigoso', então ele apertou com mais força a grande mão que segurava a sua. Ron olhou para baixo e sorriu.

Do outro lado da avenida, atravessando uma pequena praça, Al podia ver a grande escola trouxa onde Rose e James estudavam. Ele se sentia muito triste por todos irem à escola, menos ele. Bem, ele e Lily, mas ela não contava. Era muito pequena e redonda para esse tipo de coisa, ele pensava.

Olhando para Ron, começou a imaginar que um dia seria grandão igual a ele e seu pai, e teria óculos iguais aos de Harry e talvez uma cicatriz também, mas não na testa. Talvez nos braços, como as de tio Ron, ou na orelha, igual tio George, ou na barriga, que nem a de mamãe... De repente Albus começou a se perguntar porque todos tinham cicatrizes, menos ele...

O farol finalmente abriu.

Na praça, Ron descobriu outro vendedor de algodões doce e comprou dois, um azul e um amarelo ("Eu queria o azul!"), com a promessa de que Al não contasse a Ginny e comesse todo o almoço.

Sentaram-se no banquinho de sempre. Ron saía todo dia da Gemealidades Weasley para apanhar Rose e James no colégio trouxa, mas antes passava na casa dos Potter para pegar seu "companheiro de caminhadas". Albus o esperava todo dia, grudado na janela.

Al de repente viu um grande graveto no chão e decidiu que ele era extrema... que ele era igualzinho à espada que tio Nev tinha na sala dele. Correu para pegá-lo.

- Fique por perto – Ron alertou quando ele começou a brandir sua enorme espada para o Dragão de Sete Cabeças da Saturnália.

Ele correu por vales, saltou areias movediças, se refugiou em cavernas, e agora estava tendo uma luta particularmente difícil com a Quarta Cabeça. Viu um grande morro à frente e começou a escalá-lo. Quando alcançou seu topo, estava de frente para a cara feia da Quarta Cabeça.

- Albus Severus, você vai cair desse escorregador!

Al piscou, encarando a cara feia que seu tio fazia para ele lá de baixo.

- Tio, você estragou tudo! – o menininho exclamou exasperado, largando o graveto no chão e descendo pelo escorrega. – Eu 'tava quase arrancando o olho da Quarta Cabeça!

- Merlin poderoso, que cabeça é essa? – Ron arregalou os olhos quando o sobrinho parou em frente a ele.

- Você não tem imaginação, Weasley? Já se esqueceu de como é ser criança? – falou uma voz arrastada atrás deles.

Ron se encolheu e crispou os lábios, virando-se lentamente.

- Malfoy... – falou por entre os dentes.

- Weasley... – Draco sorriu torto.

Albus inclinou-se para o lado para espiar por trás das pernas compridas do tio. Ele deu de cara com dois enormes olhos azuis que o encaravam sem expressão. Al encarou de volta, com alguma fascinação, o garotinho loiro em uniforme escolar que se mantinha parado, segurando a mão de sua versão mais velha e 'mais grande'. _"Seu filho estuda numa escola trouxa?"_, ele ouviu Ron perguntar incrédulo para o tal Malfoy.

Malfoy. Albus já tinha ouvido essa palavra muitas vezes na sua casa, na casa da vovó e do vovô, na casa de tio Ron e tia Mione e até mesmo da boca de James, mas pelo jeito que os mais velhos a usavam ele imaginava que fosse alguma coisa nojenta e melequenta.

Não o garotinho que continuava parado, o olhando.

_"Pois é..."_, o Malfoy grandão falou para seu tio, parecendo envergonhado. Al saiu de trás de Ron e deu um passo à frente.

- Você já vai pra escola? – perguntou, interessado.

- Lógico, eu nem sou mais criança – o loirinho respondeu orgulhoso.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Sete – empinou o nariz.

- Uau! A Rosie também – depois de um tempo, acrescentou envergonhado. – Eu só tenho seis...

- Hunf.

Al olhou o loirinho com inveja. Ele vestia uma roupa igual à de James: a camiseta branca com o nome da escola, a bermudinha azul marinho que ia até os joelhos, o par de meias brancas e o tênis de cadarço. Olhou para os próprios tênis de velcro com vergonha – sua mãe não o deixava usar tênis de cadarço porque ele era "tão estabanado quanto Ron, vive tropeçando e caindo". Rose também tinha um uniforme como aquele, mas Rose usava saia de meninas e Albus não gostava de saias. Suspirou.

O loirinho continuava o encarando com aqueles olhos azuis, mas sem dar sinal de que falaria por conta própria. Uma pena, porque Albus gostara da voz dele. _"Grande novidade você ter casado com Granger!"_ Albus fez bico, vendo que a conversa dos adultos continuaria.

- Quer me ajudar a matar o Dragão de Sete Cabeças da Saturnália? Quero dizer, Quatro Cabeças – Al riu.

- Eu não posso sujar minha roupa – o menino Malfoy trocou o peso do corpo de pés, parecendo tentado a aceitar o convite, como se sempre tivesse sabido da existência do Dragão de Sete Cabeças da Saturnália.

- Mas você já não saiu da escola? – Albus estava decepcionado.

- Não, eu estudo de tarde.

Só então Albus notou que uma grande quantidade de pais e filhos se aglomerava na frente da escola, e que Rose e James ainda não tinham saído.

- Oh... Ah! Faz de conta que você é meu escudeiro, então! E guarda as cabeças na sacola!

- Hum... não sei... o que você vai fazer com as cabeças depois?

- Um ensopado de cabeças, oras!

- Mas eu não posso me sujar! – Malfoy repetiu, soltando a mão do pai pela primeira vez e batendo o pé no chão, exasperado.

- 'Tá bom, então a gente só 'guarda elas' no saco e faz o ensopado amanhã! – Albus agarrou a mão de Malfoy e o arrastou para perto do balanço.

- Scorpius, não vá se sujar! – Draco Malfoy alertou.

- Eu sei.

- Scorpius? – Al fez uma careta.

- Scorpius Hyperion! – o loirinho empinou o nariz. Albus soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. – Você está rindo de mim... _Albus Severus_? – Al parou de rir imediatamente.

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Seu tio estava berrando pra a praça inteira.

- Hunf! – Al resmungou, sentando-se emburrado no balanço. Por mais histórias que seu pai lhe contasse sobre seu nome, ele continuaria detestando a combinação. – Não quero mais brincar.

Scorpius deu de ombros.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, olhando para lados opostos. Al estava se balançando lentamente e aos poucos foi ganhando velocidade. De repente, estava balançando muito alto.

- Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem! – gritou feliz para Scorpius que, ainda emburrado, o olhava de rabo de olho, cobiçoso.

- Não posso me sujar! – gritou de volta, desistindo de fingir que não estava olhando.

- Você não vai! – Albus gargalhava. – Eu prometo.

Scorpius ainda arriscou uma olhada para o pai, que continuava entretido na conversa com o ruivo grandão, antes de correr para o segundo balanço.

- Faz de conta que a gente 'tá voando pra dentro da boca do Dragão, 'tá bom? – Scorpius gritou, rindo.

E logo os dois estavam indo muito alto e muito rápido, gargalhando insanamente. Albus decidiu que gostava da risada de Scorpius também, que estava todo vermelho e suado e feliz.

- Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – fizeram.

Albus estava feliz também. Nunca tivera amigos para se divertirem juntos – James era muito chato com ele e Lily era muito pequena e redonda pra esse tipo de coisa. E Rose era uma menina. Albus não gostava de meninas.

- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, desça já aqui!

Albus e Scorpius congelaram com a voz de Draco, e instantaneamente diminuíram a velocidade dos balanços aos poucos. Até finalmente pararem de frente com a cara feia de Draco para eles.

- Acho que encontramos a Quinta Cabeça – falou Scorpius. Os dois meninos se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada. Draco ficou completamente desconcertado e perdeu o fio da meada do esporro.

Ron, sorrindo torto, deu uns tapinhas no ombro do ex-colega de escola e pegou Al no colo.

- Me põe no chão! – o garoto esperneou.

- Não até eu lavar esse rosto suado e essa boca melada de algodão doce. – Ron carregou o menino revoltado até a bica mais próxima.

- Você está todo suado, Scorp! – Draco resmungou, tirando um lenço do bolso e limpando o rosto do filho.

- Mas eu não me sujei – o loirinho constatou, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos maníacas do pai.

Nesse momento, os portões da escola se abriram e uma "manada de crianças" passou por eles.

- Oh, mais pestes – Ron sorriu, assistindo James segurar a mão de Rose e atravessar a pequena via que separava a escola da praça.

- Papai! – a ruivinha pulou no colo do pai, o beijando no nariz.

- Padrinho, me dá dinheiro? – James o cumprimentou.

- Claro que todo mundo me avisou que essa era a melhor parte de ser padrinho – Ron resmungou, rolando os olhos, mas tirando a carteira do bolso para a alegria de um saltitante James.

Mais atrás, agora era a vez de Malfoy lavar mãos e rosto do filho na bica, resmungando o tempo todo sobre o quão indigno era um Malfoy entrar todo suado na escola. Scorpius ouvia o sermão entediado.

- Rápido, Scorpius. Além de suado você vai entrar atrasado.

Albus então percebeu que aquela era a hora de se despedir. Scorpius entraria na escola e ele voltaria para casa, com uma boa lembrança daquele dia. Então, teve uma idéia.

- Hey, Scorpius!

O loirinho, já com a mochila nas costas e segurando a mão do pai, virou-se para olhá-lo.

- Quer 'ir na' minha festa de sete anos?

Os olhos de Scorpius brilharam ao mesmo tempo em que Ron soltava um 'Harry vai me matar' e Draco trocava o peso de pé, desconfortável.

Scorpius voltou os enormes olhos azuis para o Malfoy grandão, que torceu o nariz para a expressão pidona do filho. Ele se dirigiu a Albus.

- E quando é a sua festa, garoto?

- Daqui três meses! – respondeu animado, otimista de que talvez três meses passassem rápido se Scorpius dissesse que iria à sua festa.

Draco rolou os olhos, murmurando algo como 'tinha que ser filho do Potter', antes de voltar a encarar Scorpius, que mordia o lábio, ansioso.

- Você quer ir? – O menino assentiu prontamente. – 'Tá, que seja! – Draco finalmente respondeu (para desespero de Ron).

- Isso! - Al deu um pulo de alegria, acenando um adeus para o pequeno Malfoy, que lhe acenou de volta, sorrindo feliz.

Quando os Malfoy se viraram para atravessar a via apressadamente, os Potter e Weasley puderam ver o fundo da bermuda de Scorpius sujo de terra. Albus riu fortemente.

Contente com sua nova amizade, ele correu para alcançar sua família que já tinha começado a se afastar, segurando firme a mão de Ron. Ele, James e Rose iam disputando a atenção do ruivo grandão – James e Rose tagarelando sobre a escola e Al sobre sua festa de sete anos (aquela que seus pais ainda nem sabiam da existência). Foi pensando em como era divertido brincar com Scorpius e imaginou que amanhã eles poderiam fingir que eram piratas de um navio fantasma que corria por areias de praias desertas e comiam as cabeças de mariscos gigantes. Então se lembrou que Scorpius não podia sujar a roupa e que talvez fosse melhor eles ficarem apenas no gira-gira mesmo. E talvez tio Ron pudesse comprar um grande algodão doce azul para Scorp, pra combinar com os olhos grandões e azuis dele! Riu com a comparação.

E decidiu que gostava de Scorpius.

**FiM**


End file.
